Super Drop Diamond (IV)
| Sitzplätze = 2 (Fahrer und Beifahrer) | Wert = 25.000 Dollar | Tuning-Werkstatt = | Im Fuhrpark von = | Technische Daten = Technische Daten | Höchstgeschw. = 355 km/hGTAIV.net | 0–100 km/h = | Antrieb = Hinterradantrieb | Getriebe = Sechs-Gang-Schaltung | Gewicht = 2.500 Kilogramm | Maße = | Motortyp = | Schadensrisiko = | Fahrzeugfamilie = Super-Diamond-Fahrzeugfamilie }} Der Super Drop Diamond ist ein Fahrzeug aus Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, welches die Cabrio-Variante des Super Diamond darstellt und demnach auch auf dem Rolls-Royce Drophead Coupé basiert. Der Wagen wird unter anderem von Yusuf Amir gefahren und Luis nach der letzten Yusuf-Amir-Mission überreicht. Ab diesem Punkt steht der Wagen vor Yusufs Apartment in Middle Park East bereit. Er erscheint ausschließlich in der Farbe Gold und kann mit geschlossenem oder geöffnetem Verdeck vor dem Gebäude angetroffen werden. Kein anderer Verkehrsteilnehmer besitzt solch einen Wagen, er ist sozusagen ein Einzelstück. Handling Der Super Drop Diamond erreicht eine noch bessere Performance als der Super Diamond, mit niedrigerem Gewicht, besserer Beschleunigung, besserer Kurvenlage, besseren Bremsen und vor allem einer besseren Schadensresistenz. Vielleicht ist die Super Drop Diamond der Wagen mit dem besten Fahrverhalten des gesamten Spiels - was zur Exklusivität des Wagens passen würde. Verwunderlich ist, dass der Super Drop Diamond kein ABS hat, was beim Bremsen zum Problem werden kann. Nur die Höchstgeschwindigkeit ist dieselbe, wie die des Super Diamonds. Sobald euch Yusuf angerufen hat, dass der Wagen vor seinem Appartement am Middle Park East steht, könnt ihr diesen Wagen fahren, beim ersten Einsteigen erhaltet ihr eine besondere Waffe. Fundorte # Nach der Mission For the Man who has Everything ruft Yusuf an und schenkt euch seinen. Von da an ist er immer vor seinem Apartment in Middle Park East, Algonquin anzutreffen (Ausnahme: Man fährt selbst einen) # In den Missionen High Dive, Caught with your Pants down und For the Man who has Everything Trivia * Der voreingestellte Radiosender im Fahrzeug ist The Beat 102.7. * Bei Regen und in der Nacht ist das Verdeck des Wagens meistens geschlossen. * Da der Super Drop Diamond so programmiert ist, dass er niemals dreckig wird, ist es sinnlos, eine Waschanlage aufzusuchen. * Im Weazel-News-Spezial zum Spiel besitzt Frickie Van Hardenburg einen Super Drop Diamond. * Der Wagen besitzt die gleichen Felgen wie der Cavalcade. * Der Super Drop Diamond ist darauf programmiert, dass er nur einmal spawnen kann. Sollte man also schon den Wagen haben, kann erst wieder ein neuer auftauchen, wenn man sich so weit vom alten entfernt, dass er verschwindet. * Sehr selten kann man danach ein Exemplar des Super Drop Diamond im Verkehr sehen. Dies ist jedoch eher ein Bug, da sich der Wagen dann durch ein Schlupfloch in den Spieldateien in den Stadtverkehr geschmuggelt hat. * Wenn man einen Drive-by ausführt, wird man merken, dass die Seitenscheiben (falls vorhanden) dafür nicht zerschlagen werden müssen. Bildergalerie Super Drop Diamond Front.png|Die Front- und Seitenansicht des Super Drop Diamond Super Drop Diamond Heck.png|Heck- und Seitenansicht. Super Drop Diamond Verdeck.png|Super Drop Diamond mit geschlossenem Stoffverdeck. SuperDropDiamond-TBOGT-front.jpg|Der Super Drop Diamond mit geschlossenem Verdeck Einzelnachweise en:Super Drop Diamond fr:Super Drop Diamond es:Super Drop Diamond pl:Super Drop Diamond Kategorie:The-Ballad-of-Gay-Tony-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Limousinen Kategorie:Cabrios